Over Kill Balancing the Scale
by Crazy4Reading
Summary: When Emily comes home crying to her older sister, Maddie can't help but feel that some revenge is in order, with the help of a friend of two or three, she will make it happen. Though she may have gone a little Over Kill.


NOTE! ALL WORDS/SENTENCES THAT ARE NOT IN FRENCH OR ENGLISH HAVE BEEN PUT THROUGH GOOGLE TRANSLATE I APPOLOGIZE please tell me of any mistakes I'll make sure they don't happen again! Ooh and the french is Canadian and my spelling is not fantastic. You have been warned!

Ooh and I don't own hetalia and sadly never will, this story though is all mine.

* * *

Pairings Include!

Russia/ Fem America, Russia/ Fem Canada, Fem Canada/ Fem Romano

Others include mentions of past Fem France/ England

* * *

Over Kill

Balancing the Scale

Fem-CANADA POV

Madeleine was sitting in the kitchen, juggling the cooking and her homework, the most hateful thought on her mind was how horrible Calculus was. After all, who could hate on a Friday afternoon an entire weekend ahead of them to enjoy?

The free way she moved around the kitchen was inspiring. She'd occasionally twirl with the music that blared from the radio, laughing in delight while, grabbing ingredients and mixing up a meal that would taste somewhat great.

Better than her sister's or father's cooking anyway.

Swaying around she found herself being so very happy. Everything seemed peaceful for the moment you see. Her Father-Arthur was upstairs smoothing out the kinks of the family business. The Kirkland's have many restaurants all over the world which she found ironic since no one in the family apart from herself and a select few aunts and cousins could cook something that looked at all edible, and she the only one who could cook something that might be able to be presented to a customer. And her sister Emily was on a date... again. Though Madeleine didn't like the guy her little sister was dating -he was in Maddie's grade almost three years older for heavens sake! AND he was an ass hole/womanizer- she had long since learned to let Emily figure stuff out on her own. She only got mad when you tried to tell her something she didn't want to hear, and when she needed support, would refuse to come to those who were right all along. Her pride she inherited from Arthur who seemed to have inherited this from the rest of the Kirkland's.

Though let's get back to the family business. You see these were high class restaurants and seeing as her father couldn't cook he handled the business end of things. He had been delighted to find out one day that one of his daughters could cook he had encouraged her to find the joys of cooking. And she had, she planned on going to school to become a professional chef, she just needed to get better before applying to any one school.

So you see, she was quite happy to be cooking, the math on the counter wasn't so bad anyway so she was in a good mood. You wouldn't expect that today would be the day that would change both the sisters forever.

No you would never expect that.

A car screeched into the driveway. Maddie sighed, that was Emily being crazy as always. Steps sounded up the stairs to the front door and the door swung open crashing into the wall behind it, that would definitely leave a mark.

Maddie dropped her pencil and calculator before moving out into the hallway.

''Emily, please don't slam the door so hard.'' She said before really seeing her sister. She was sobbing and shaking. ''Emily what's wrong?'' She asked rushing forward moving in to hug her sister. Emily tried to speak wiping her tears away before more fell and words broke into sobs.

''He... HE!'' Maddie sighed she wasn't about to get any answers when she was like this. Hugging her sister tighter she lead her into the living room. Setting her down on the big couch she watched her sister sob for a moment, burying her anger at whoever had done this to her as she collected her thoughts. Before helping her take off her shoes and jacket -it was snowing outside- the younger blonde was in no condition to do this herself. Quickly draping a warm fuzzy blanket that looked suspiciously like polar bear fur over her sister tucking her in. Maddie picked up the soaked through shoes and sopping wet coat and carried them into the hall. Placing the shoes on the boot warmer and the coat on a hanger, closing the door with her foot as she headed down the hall to the kitchen. Once there she turned off the stove and filled a glass full of water, before coming back to her still sobbing sister.

Emily clutched the blanket to her chest. Her hair was a mess and her glasses were askew. Taking them off she placed them gently on the coffee table. Sighing she sat down beside her sister and wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer. Emily complied and flopped down onto her chest making Maddie wince slightly before wrapping both her arms around her younger sister. Emily sobbed silently into her older sister, clutching onto her and might I as the narrator add forever ruining a perfectly good shirt?

Foot steps came down the stairs and Madeleine looked up to the door to see her father there. He was frozen there looking lost as to what to do. He was what you could call emotionally constipated. Glancing between his daughters he settled on looking up to Maddie with a look so pathetic that in any other circumstance would have made her laugh.

She did give a small smile though.

''Could you check on Emily's car?'' She mouthed ''And the wall behind the door too please?'' He paused before nodding sending one last glance at Emily before disappearing down the hall.

And moments latter you could hear the light swearing under the now more restrained sobs.

The Kirkland and William family stayed that way for the rest of the night, Emily and Maddie on the couch Arthur running around the house desperately trying to find something to do. And since dinner wasn't cooked and it was a given that Arthur would mess it up somehow she gave him very strict instructions on how to put the half made dinner into the fridge, after that was done she had him order pizza.

It was Emily's favourite after all.

She finally stopped sobbing around the time that the pizza arrived. Two glasses of water and a hole pizza later she looked somewhat normal. When Arthur moved to ask her about what had made her so upset Maddie almost smacked him but let it go with a glare seeing as she couldn't reach him she was still pinned to the couch by her little sister who seemed to have muscle like concrete. He backed down before talking about the restaurants. He droned on and on until he declared it time to go to bed. Maddie and Emily complied and went downstairs. Normally Emily put up a fuss about 'bed time', her argument being that since she was in high school she needed to learn to set her own limits, and Arthur always replied that she only wanted this because then she could stay up late not so she could learn. Maddie would watch the argument for a good thirty minutes before she got bored and dragged her sister downstairs who would promptly fall asleep as soon as she sat on her bed.

The fact that this didn't happen today made her worry.

They arrived downstairs and a short walk later they were at their corresponding bedrooms. Maddie walked into her room and changed out of her tear soaked shirt and comfy jeans into her red maple leaf pyjama shorts and a white undershirt. Taking in a breath she grabbed her polar bear teddy Kumajirou and walked into the bathroom, after going through her routine she walked up to Emily's door.

Knocking lightly she waited until Emily came and opened the door. She was in her pyjama's too hers where red, white and blue. She gave her sister a sheepish smile.

''Do you mind if I sleep in your room tonight?'' She gave her big sister a big smile

''Of course! I'm a hero you know! I'll save you!''

''Thanks'' Maddie said, somewhat confused 'hero?' she thought 'is that a new trend that I missed at school or something?'.

Later on that night they were cuddled facing each other. Maddie stared into where her sisters bright blue eyes should be for a moment she wasn't certain it was much to dark to see. It was already very dark past midnight probably, but neither had so much as yawned yet.

''Emily.'' she said softly. ''Can you tell me what happened earlier? What made you so sad?'' The room was uncomfortably silent before she said.

''Ivan... he dumped me.'' Maddie sighed pulling her close. She let out a shaky sigh before pulling back.

''That's not all is it?'' Getting dumped wasn't cool but Maddie knew her sister she would have sobbed a bit but that would be about it not crying uncontrollably. Emily laughed sadly.

''You know me too well.'' She whispered. A quiet moment passed before,

''I found him with someone else.'' she whispered. ''With Yao, he said that if I had just agreed to have sex with him I wouldn't have had any problems.'' Maddie clenched her teeth together fighting back an angry growl. Emily and Yao had been best friends almost from the cradle. They were always the best of friends. She was shaking with barely suppressed anger. Taking in a deep breath she managed to ask somewhat evenly

''Is their anything else?'' Silent sobs escaped her sister shaking the bed.

''They were together for months,'' she said between sobs, ''He started going out with her behind my back not even a month after we started dating.'' She took in a deep breath trying in vain to steady herself before saying ''I really liked him you know'' Swallowing hard Maddie brought her sister in close to her wrapping her arms around her resting her chin on the top of her head giving her occasional kisses.

''It'll be alright'' She whispered as her sister sobbed against her. ''I'll make sure of it.''

They stayed like that for hours and Emily finally cried herself to sleep.

''He'll pay, I'll make sure of it'' She whispered to her sister kissing the top of her head. Glancing over at the clock she saw it was 9:21 am she rolled gently out of her sisters bed and tucked the blanket in around her placing a kiss on her head as she mumbled in her sleep.

''He'll regret messing with you.'' Maddie said again closing the door quietly behind her. He would definitely regret it but first I needed to plan.

* * *

ENGLAND POV

A cup of tea in hand he waited for Madeleine to appear. Newspaper in front of him he tried to read it but his eyes kept skipping back to the beginning he read the words and didn't understand the meaning. He tapped his foot on the ground gently showing just how nervous and worried he was. Emily got angry sometimes, sometimes she got sad, but only for brief amounts of time.

Never sad enough to cry for hours on end.

Finally he heard soft footsteps come up the stairs. Glancing at the clock he saw it was almost 9:30 much too early for Emily to be up on a weekend. And he was right Madeleine appeared wearing black sweat pants and a red undershirt. Arthur set down his cup of tea, Madeleine was shaking. Her face was pulled into a determined frown and her purple eyes blazed with a fire or pure anger

Madeleine never got angry.

Emily never got upset.

He watched her walk to the fridge and gently pull open the door. The way she was so gentle when she was so angry made him nervous.

''What happened?'' Madeleine paused placing the cartoon of eggs and the loaf of bread on the counter. She turned and faced him breathing in deeply.

''Her boyfriend...'' She began slowly searching for words.

''The one you don't like?'' he supplied. She nodded

''He was going out with another girl.'' He paused

''Their has to be something else.'' She turned back to the fridge pulling out bacon and milk.

''The other girl was Yao.'' She said slamming the door shut with her foot pulling out a couple frying pans and placing them down ever so gently onto the stove, turning them on before cracking eggs over the one and placing the bacon in the other.

''Yao?'' He asked in surprise ''Yao the girl who's always here?'' She nodded

''They were seeing each other behind Emily's back, have been ever since they started dating.'' She said this evenly, like reading facts out of a history text book. Arthur bristled a bit where he sat before getting up to set the table. Everything was silent except for Maddie's cooking the gentle sizzle of bacon and the stirring off the eggs. She moved to the toaster plugging it in popping in a couple slices of toast before moving back to the eggs and bacon. Arthur watched her work silently before asking

''What's the appropriate way to handle the situation?'' Maddie flipped each piece of bacon.

''I'm not sure'' she says finally grabbing the pieces of toast that had just finished toasting spreading a thin coat of butter over each before placing them on a plate she pulled out of a drawer. Plopping a couple more pieces in she grabbed bowl folding a piece of paper towel in it she continued. ''But I've got my own idea.''

Arthur watched as she flipped each piece of bacon and moved the scrambled eggs around in the pan. Somehow managing each thing without any of them burning.

''And what is that plan?'' She paused in her work before turning to the bread that had just popped up spreading butter on them she placed more pieces in before turning off the stove.

''He'll be dealing with some heart brake soon.'' She said determined. Arthur paused

''Your planning to have him fall in love with you?'' He asked. She turned facing her father a determined look in her eyes.

''I will, I've thought it through.'' She said turning back to her creation. ''He'll fall for me. Me and Emily have different last names he'll think we aren't related and if he wants to meet my family he'll meet Francoise that's the only family he'll think I have. And Emily wont even have to know, I'm the invisible girl the geeky girl who actually does her work and all, he won't say a word to anyone. I'll talk to him at hockey he won't even talk to me at school his friends wouldn't think I'm cool enough.''

''There's still the having him fall in love with you part that your missing here.'' Madeleine turned and faced him

''he will'' Arthur looked at his daughter. Really looked, for the first time in a long while. She had mid back length long blonde hair a single curl flew loose rather adorably in front of her face. Her light purple yes were innocent looking her figure was what teenage boys dreamed of and her slightly tanned skin shone. She would definitely be able to make a boy fall for her if she tried. Arthur frowned as she turned back placing the finishing touches on breakfast.

''If your mother agrees to that then I can't say no'' he said finally before adding ''But be safe don't do anything stupid alright?''

''Why is dad telling you to be safe and not stupid? He usually tells me that!''

* * *

NARRATOR POV

''Why is dad telling you to be safe and not stupid? He usually tells me that!'' Emily said appearing in the kitchen suddenly. Arthur froze but Maddie lied smoothly

''I was just telling him about the hockey game next week.'' She brought a huge bowl of bacon over to the table with the plate piled high with toast followed by the pan of scrambled eggs pushing some onto each plate. Pouring Emily and herself each a glass of orange juice before grabbing the maple sirup and the ketchup out of the fridge. Emily was smiling widely.

''Well I'm the Hero! So I'll make sure she's okay at the game!'' Arthur who had been taking a sip of tea almost spat it out when she said that. Maddie laughed though her hands jittered slightly as she sat indicating for her sister to do the same.

''It's the same time as the girls baseball game. You've got finals and all that coming up in a couple months right? You can't let your team down.'' Emily thought for a moment before sitting herself down into her seat. She nodded finally sighing sadly

''The hero's got work to do I guess...'' She paused before saying ''But after that I can!'' Maddie smiled clenching her teeth in thought before adding

''You'd be a heroine, not a hero.'' She paused before adding ''And you said you wanted to be in girls basketball right? That starts up right around then too.'' Emily huffed pursing her lips looking down at her food she skewered some egg before adding

''And Lacrosse starts up around then huh?'' before starting to eat. Maddie let out a little sigh of relief, she had just thoroughly gotten rid of any possible way for her to witness the plan.

And that was the start.

Emily was back to normal except for the calling herself a hero by Monday. And on Monday night Maddie headed out to practise. And sure enough Ivan began to talk to her outside of just practising. He'd ask questions about her life and she about his. She did a fantastic job of hiding how much he freaked her out and he didn't once pressure her into anything. At school he would look her way with a look of something that could be described as longing. And wasn't really sure what to do but knew it was a good sign.

Maddie soon realized she'd need an accomplice. She had gotten some general advice from her mother who believed she was just 'spreading l'amour' not tearing it down but she needed some more specific help. She enlisted the help of a friend, Venezia. Venezia always seemed to be swearing at every one and everything but she remained a good friend.

And on top of that the little Italian was well, Italian and she hated guys like Ivan so she was more then willing to help.

After Maddie explained her situation and the whole staring at her in class thing Ve -Maddie's new nick name for her since Venezia took much to long to say XD- told her that she had two options.

1) flutter eyes and get a less emotional relationship or,

2) look nervous give a smile and keep glancing back, when teacher asks you a question look all surprised and stumble your reply.

Maddie through out option number one before going on to option number two and did as she was told. Maddie and Venezia actually shared this class so it was the perfect opportunity since she could tell Maddie what she was doing wrong.

She -Ve- was actually quite excited to see how it would turn out.

Ve walked in first and sat down at the last empty table -science class, two people per table- and watched as Maddie walked into class. She walked in, looking around -maybe a bit to obviously but still alright- the class, until her gaze levelled on Ivan -he'd been waiting for her to walk in apparently since he was already staring at her- she ducked her head down quickly. Slowly she looked up through her lashes giving him a small nervous smile she even added a nervous grip on her binder, stumbling forward she walked right past his desk before tripping. Her binder burst open papers flying everywhere as she landed on her knees beside it. She blushed and mumbled her apologies quickly. Ivan laughed getting out of his desk and started to help her pick up her papers.

''I hope you won't be so clumsy at practise tonight da?'' He asked she blushed an even deeper red taking the papers from him she scurried over towards her friend. Ve let out a surprised little huff. As her friend sat down in her seat shuffling through the papers she asked.

''How'd I do?'' Ve smiled

''If you keep that up he'll be head over heals for you soon.'' Maddie nodded a calculating look passed over her face before she suddenly asked.

''How long should this thing last before the grand finale?'' Ve paused leaning back in her chair she took a moment before saying

''Don't let him ask you to go out on a date for a good week or so, make sure it's just fun things like getting ice cream or paint balling or stuff like that.'' she paused again ''If your wanting him super down wait at the very least a month after he asks you out, two months for good measure.'' Maddie nodded before taking a deep breath the face of innocent nervousness was back looking back she saw Ivan staring at her, she let out a small nervous smile blushing looking back to her work quickly. This continued for the rest of the class, Ve could almost feel Ivan falling more and more in love with her desk mate. Ve gave a small smile.

She could balance the scale, she could deal all those womanizers a blow with her man-eating. All she needed was some advice and some more practise to pull it all off.

A month after he dumped Emily passed and it was February. He broke up with Yao a week before valentines day.

This made Maddie and Ve smile.

He soon asked her on a date, and following Ve's advice they went down to the boat harbour. A bit of a touristy area but there was a park and some different markets as well as cute little shops and restaurants. The ocean was right there calming and beautiful. They gazed out at the water munching on donuts watching the occasional fish jump and even a whale that hung around before doing a fantastic full breach. What was exceptionally nice about this spot was that it wasn't very windy it was protected from the winds in this cove like area.

One thing still remained a problem throughout that time, how would she break his heart? Finding her with someone else would be the perfect and most ironic situation she could come up with but the problem still loomed over head.

Ivan was a pretty violent man when he wasn't happy, she'd seen this when she'd been cornered by the opposing hockey team at the end of one of our hockey games and he'd have no problem beating up some guy even if they had been friends since forever. And since she didn't really want to cause a blood bath she needed to find an alternate solution.

The solution came to her on their valentines day date. He took her out to dinner at her 'favourite' restaurant -in actuality she hated the food their but it was the only place in town that served Russian food and Ve had been very adamant that she compliment his home country- before coming over to her house -her mothers, her father was probably at home and he'd glare at Ivan the entire time and Emily would return home from her 'single's awareness day party' at any odd time and not only that he thought her father lived a couple cities away. Even if her mother did barge in from her date at any odd time -which was very unlikely- she would just coo at how lovely it was that her daughter was in love and that would only help her situation.

Anyway the answer came to her then. They were watching Valentines day -not a bad movie compared to all the lovey dovey movies Ve had proposed. She snuggled up to Ivan on the couch trying her hardest not to flinch at his cold skin and too strong grip. The end showed were the cheating heart surgeon gets together with the closet gay football player.

The idea hit her like a ton of bricks after she'd said goodbye to Ivan with their first real kiss, not the one second lip encounter they'd shared occasionally. She'd waved him off before quickly flipping open her cell.

''who the hell calls someone in the middle of the night! Bastard!'' Maddie sighed

''That's not nice. But I figured out the answer to my problem!'' Ve groaned

''What is it?'' Maddie smiled

''You can be who I was cheating on him with!''

''WHAT?!'' Ve screamed.

''Sh! Calm down or you'll wake up all of North America!'' Ve growled.

''How am I supposed to stay calm? First of all news of a lesbian couple would spread around the school like wild fire ruining all my future dating prospects, second of all I am no where NEAR convincing enough to pull it off and last and definitely not least the reason we haven't come up with a solution is because your 'date' would be beaten up by Ivan. I don't wanna be beaten up by a 6'4 Russian hockey player!'' she hissed.

''No seriously, even if the school did find out -which they won't because he wouldn't want people to find out his mysterious girlfriend broke up with him because she was more into another girl- it would more then likely help cause teenage guys think that girl on girl is hot!'' Ve huffed

''I guess your right about that but their still not being convincing and not wanting to be beat up by a 6'4 Russian hockey player!'' Maddie sighed

''You can learn! I did, and anyway Ivan has sisters he would hardly beat up a girl.'' Ve seemed to contemplate this for a moment before huffing again.

''Talk to me tomorrow, my brain is on strike until 10 am. Mi senti?

Capito?'' Maddie rolled her eyes

''Oui, Oui, go to sleep''

And so that's what happened, lots of bribing and convincing later she agreed. We had even figured out how it would happen we just needed to put that plan into action.

In the meantime I was still able to balance out keeping my sister at bay and keeping Ivan in love by some miracle. And thankfully Emily didn't bother me any more about coming to hockey games and stopped asking about where I went. Ivan asked many a questions about my family and I asked as many as I could come up with about his. It seems that most of his family moved from Russia awhile back and that he went to visit the stragglers every summer. He had two sisters and a father, his mother died of some illness I forgot to put to memory. Both of his sisters were kind though one was a bit eccentric and the other was very kind, and his father was rarely home since he worked all over the world. I even got to meet the sisters. Natalia true to his words was kind but odd and his older sister was the kindest girl you'll ever meet... Though I forgot her name too. Cat something?

Me and Ve started to put our plan into action. It was kind of ironic because it involved using the gossip network when as a general rule you stayed as far away from it as possible.

Maddie was in the school hallway, Ivan was picking his father up from the airport today and wouldn't be at school till after lunch. So she felt safe in making the 'phone call'.

Glancing up and down the hallway she made sure the gossip queen was nearby. Pulling the phone out of her pocket she called Ve.

''who the hell is it!'' She screamed. Maddie's eye twitched but she giggled instead attracting the gossip queen cough cough-Elizabeta- cough attention.

''Your too kind you know that?'' Maddie felt the hair on the back of her hair stand on end as she felt Liz's stare. Ve on the other end said

''Your starting the plan aren't you'' she said with a sigh. Maddie smiled big and started walking for the secluded part of the school.

''Of course our date's still on! I wouldn't miss it for the world~!'' I continued down the hall with a little skip in my step giggling at different intervals. She glanced back to see Liz talking excitedly to someone using wild hand and arm motions. Maddie nodded with a content smile. The plan was working.

And it continued to work, and just to make sure Ivan wouldn't be to suspicious when he heard the rumours she called him and had a very similar conversation which she made sure happened in a remote mostly deserted part of the school.

After all she wanted this game to continue for just a bit longer. To make the ending would end with a big bang.

It didn't tale long for people to come ask her questions about her 'date' she would smile, giggle and blush at appropriate intervals and when people would ask 'who was the lucky guy' she would get all nervous and say she wasn't telling anyone whom she was dating. This piked interest, which made the rumour actually circle the school, cause honestly a girl going on a date in a high school? Not that exciting. But when she was the shy smart girl who refused to put a name to her date, now _that_ was something worth bringing up in a conversation, and by the time Ivan came back from picking up and dropping off his father the news of Maddie's mysterious date had spread to his group of friends. The other reason why these rumours sped around the school was because it is a smaller school and everyone knows almost half the school's students by name and another quarter by their face. So everyone in the school knew someone who knew Maddie.

Ivan appeared to be flustered that their 'secret' was out though he hid it well he immediately texted Maddie.

**How do they know?** Maddie smirked and replied

**idk! I guess som1 heard me on the phone with u**

A moment passed before he texted back

**We don't need to keep it a secret u know** Maddie started to panic but kept it down.

**It would b hard 4 us 2 talk 2 each other nd really awkward... can we w8? ** She pressed send her hands were shaking a bit waiting for the reply.

**Ok then, your probably right** She let out a big sigh of relief

**thank u 4 understanding!**

Time Skip!

* * *

And so the rumour mill continued to help. Soon enough rumours of dates circled on days when Ivan and Maddie hadn't gone on dates making Ivan a bit suspicious but he chalked it up to being people who made mistakes. The next part in the plan was finding the perfect location for her and Ve to go on a 'date' where someone from school would see and talk away. The perfect person who would spread the rumour the quickest would be either Liz or Kiku. Liz didn't have a part time job that would be convenient enough to show up by while Kiku worked at a food stand in one of the local malls, the ones that line the middle of the hallway type area? We even knew when he worked since Liz often complained that he was never their on Saturdays.

So that Saturday we went to the mall.

I went in first and sat on a bench in sight of Kiku's stand sitting down I made myself fidget. He knew already that I was going on a date today Liz had asked me and I 'finally' blurted that I was going on a date Saturday. Glancing over at the stand I saw him their, quickly looking away I fidgeted some more before texting Ve to come in. Moments later she did.

She wore a pale green strap shirt with a black skirt that fell a inch or two above the knee's, she also wore a nice pair of matching green and black heels I stood to meet her and even then I was still taller standing in my red flats. You see we had decided on our outfits that Friday night she had picked out a bright pair of red flats and a bright red strapless shirt that my mother had bought me for my birthday the year before. After that she tried to force me into a mini skirt but I held my ground, the strapless shirt was fancy enough for me -I was sure at any moment the front would slide of flip down and I'd be flashing my bra- and she finally agreed to the mini shorts -jean, and so cute though not so much on me I was a bit to tall to look natural in it- but it wasn't over yet she messed with my hair for an about an hour before letting it go into a loose side ponytail which would hang over my shoulder. Hers was straight and long.

I gave her a shy smile and so did she and with that I could feel Kiku staring at us. Grabbing her hand with a blush we walked off towards the food court. I saw a flash in my peripheral vision and smiled.

Mission complete. All that was left to do was wait then stage. Not to hard hmm?

And as it turned out we didn't have to wait for long. Before we knew it people were coming up to me in class and I reverently denied all accusations saying it was just friends going out shopping while Ve nodded along with me. Kiku and Elizabeta stared at us in all their free time and in class before I finally went up to them.

''Umm, I don't mean to be rude but why are you staring at me?'' Kiku remained quiet while Elizabeta said

''Well Kiku and I wanted to figure something out, it just didn't make sense.'' I sighed but inside I was buzzing like a freakin' bee.

''Then why don't you ask me your question?'' Elizabeta motioned for me to sit -it was lunch, and while I usually sat with Ve she was away at a soccer game- at the table. I did sliding my tray of barely edible food in front of me.

''You've never show an interest in guys'' Elizabeta said ''and you've never shown an interest in girls.'' She paused picking up her fork. ''and suddenly you've got a girlfriend. This girl just so happens to be a friend of yours since the beginning of high school. As a science teacher would say their needs to be some sort of catalyst, yes?'' I gave a laugh my insides felt queasy but I forced myself to laugh normally before saying

''I doubt this is what they mean't the term to be used for originally.'' Elizabeta ignored that and continued.

''And as Venezia is naturally protective of her feelings, she wouldn't just jump into a relationship and she most certainly wouldn't ask.'' Kiku nodded and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Kiku looked at me for a moment before saying

''She is the type of person who is referred to in anime as a tsundere.'' I raised an eyebrow at that but Elizabeta stole my attention away.

''She would have to pine over someone for a long time, which would be rather obvious I might add before asking someone on a serious date.'' She paused taking a drink of water as I slowly munched on the slop before she said

''Though if she wanted to have someone else fall for her she would have no problems using someone else as a step stool but she wouldn't use a close friend for that. Though even if she _did_ again this would need a catalyst.'' chomping on some salad Kiku began.

''And you would not agree to a date with her anyways.'' he said. ''after seeing your sisters reaction to Ivan's rejection and cheating you would not put yourself in a situation where your emotions are at stake.'' Elizabeta nodded setting her fork down beside her bowl of salad she added almost absent mindedly

''Speaking of Ivan doesn't he seem nicer than usual?'' Kiku nodded.

''Didn't you ask me to sit with you because you wanted to ask me a question?'' I snapped at them,

''Of course, hold your horses we're getting their.'' sitting back in her chair she said ''We think that being the protective older sister you obviously are, you saw poor little Emily in distress probably had to deal with her tears since your father is an emotionally constipated man who would offer no good help you decided to get a sort of revenge.'' Kiku nodded along and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

''You started talking to him outside of school. Using the fact that your the smart shy girl and he a cruel jock to your advantage so that your sister wouldn't see what you were up to. Soon enough he fell for you.'' Liz nodded

''And who wouldn't fall for the cute smart girl with a tough side, she blond hair and innocent blue eyes just sealed the deal.'' I stared at them wanting out of this so badly. I opened my mouth to speak but Kiku continued.

''And now your enlisting the help of your friend to stage you cheating on him with a girl which will certainly hurt his manly pride. He'll -hopefully in your opinion- hurt just as badly as your sister did.'' I swallowed

''You've certainly come up with an elaborate story for my going on one date.'' Liz waited a moment before saying,

''Your sister told us you know?'' My head jerked up from staring down at my food.

''What?!'' Kiku nodded.

''She said she'd went to a couple of your hockey games and watched you flirt with him, she believes your doing this for her and we do as well'' Liz watched me for a moment before saying

''I don't usually consent to this but since your going after an asshole I can't help but want to aid you.'' taking a deep breath she said ''So if you need anything, just call, we'll both help you out.''

We finished our disgusting meals in silence before I said

''I just want to even out the scale.'' Liz moved her tray away and leaned back again.

''If you mean the womanizers to man-eaters scale that's gonna take a while.'' I gave her a small grin showing my teeth.

''I'm very patient.''

* * *

And so the news got to Ivan who brought his concerns to me I gave him a calm response that she had just had a bad day and her family was ignoring her, I was just offering my support. He nodded believing me completely, or almost anyway their was a slight light in behind his eyes that told a different story.

Soon Kiku, Ve, Liz and I came up with the perfect situation. Ve and I were a bit uncomfortable with it but we agreed to it anyway.

The next weekend all of his friends were making plans to go down to the harbour where we had had our first date. Me and Ve would already be their having a cute date sharing food, sitting really close together -the works- he would see us and hopefully when we left come over to my house to ask me what was going on between me and Ve. He would see us having a heavy make out session on the living room couch. He'd be angry I'd deal with him he'd leave be miserable for the rest of his life and voila! Case closed.

Though their were a couple potential if's in their but we'd hope for the best.

The day came and early that morning Ve came over to Maddie's house. Elizabeta and Kiku showed up not long after. Kiku being the closet pervert that we love him for being had ear speakers that he gave both of them as well as a walkie talkie type thing. This way Kiku and Liz could stand by and tell them if something was going wrong. Shortly after that Liz dressed them in appropriate date clothing before they drove off to the harbour. Kiku would sit in Maddie and Emily's old tree house in the front yard tree and keep watch while Liz would drive down to the harbour separately and be their watchwoman there.

And so when Maddie and Ve got their -Liz doing the creepy stalker ninja moves behind them. They talked over what they would do. Not 15 minutes later Liz warned them that a gang of boys that included Ivan had arrived. They got up and bought an ice cream each and a plate of fries. Sitting down at a bench they began to eat their melting ice creams Liz encouraged them apparently Ivan was watching. Ve jumped with the noise in her ear smearing ice cream on her face. Maddie jumped at the chance taking her napkin wiping it away with a giggle and smile while Ve blushed red. They offered each other a bit of their ice creams and fed each other fries.

All a bit cheesy no?

But Ivan was glancing at them every other second sinking in his chest. His distracted glances finally caught the attention of the rest of the group.

''Hey you okay dude?'' he nodded and said

''da, I was just looking around.'' the guy who had strikingly white blonde hair and bright red eyes says.

''the hot lesbians caught your eye? I think they go to our school too, I know the little brown haired one does Antonio's related to her somehow.'' He nodded and the guy cough cough-Gilbert-cough continued

''They've been going out for a couple months now, though everyone is certain it's just a call for attention.'' Ivan bristled at the new information he had to talk to Maddie soon then.

''What do you mean a call for attention?'' Gil gave him an odd look before saying.

''ooh it's just that, that girl Mathilda? Madeline? Whatever the blond one is that 10th grader you went out with, Emily Kirkland's older sister, her sister over shadows her I guess.'' and with that his heart sunk. He looked over to see the two girls were gone. He claimed his sister had some problems with something and he was needed. He didn't even give his friends enough time to say their 'see ya later dude's ' before he jumped into his vehicle and drove off to Maddie's house.

But before we go their we'll talk about Gil and Liz.

Gil moved away from the group for a moment and talked to Liz.

''Was that good?'' He asked. She nodded and smiled.

''You did perfectly.'' He gave her a grin

''Perfect enough for a thank you kiss?'' She gave him a light slap on his arm which still made him wince and said

''I gave you a compliment don't go expecting too much.''

Now to the good stuff.

Kiku was getting increasingly bored in this tree house. One it was uncomfortable, despite his small stature his head was still pushed down by the ceiling even though he sat cross legged on the floor and it was quite chilly.

But finally the girls rolled down the street and entered the house. After a quick conversation Kiku saw Ivan come speeding down the road. Giving them a quick warning they got ready the front door was left ajar.

* * *

MADDIE'S POV

Holy shit I have to kiss her.

Shit how do I do that?

We stared at each other for a moment before we heard Ivan's car door shut. Ve sighed before lying down on the couch I uncertainly crawled over her she knotted a hand in my hair and pulled me down so I was kissing her.

And I mean _really _kissing her. And holy shit did it feel good!

A moan escapes my mouth this was better than any kiss me and Ivan had shared. This kiss invaded every particle of my being making me feel alive. Bracing myself up on one forearm -all that hockey and lacross was good for something you know- wrapping that hand in her hair, I breathed in her fresh scent. She raised herself up a bit deepening the kiss. I let the non preoccupied hand flow down her side. Moving my lips away from hers we gasped for breath I watched her look at me her brown eyes so enchanting looking at me in that half lidded way. How had I not realized how beautiful she was? I couldn't stay away so I brought my lips back down kissing her neck sucking on it occasionally which made her give little gasps and moans through her heavy breathing.

Ve was gasping tilting her neck up and to the side to give me better access she froze. I looked at her confused before looking up.

Ivan stood their looking down miserably at us. A feeling of something welled up in my chest and I sat up quickly.

''Ve could you leave us for a minute?'' She gave me a confused look before leaving sending a glare at Ivan.

Once she left the room I stood up. Waving Ivan over he sat in a chair and I re-sat on the couch.

''I just realized that you are Emily's sister.'' He said quietly. He stared at his hands that he had clenched together. ''I wish I had not hurt her, and you. If I hadn't been so mean I could have had an actual chance with you.'' We were quiet for a moment before I said

''I have to thank you though.'' His eyes shot up to mine and I said ''if you hadn't I would have never realized that I like Ve.'' He smiled sadly.

''You don't like me though.'' I shook my head

''I'll think of you now as a good friend if that's okay.'' I said. ''I'm not the right girl for you anyway.'' Stretching my arms behind my back. I gave him a little grin. ''I actually like the snow.''

He let out a surprised laugh before sobering up.

''Almost everyone like's the snow though.'' I stared at him. I contemplated my answer before saying.

''Emily doesn't like the snow.'' He shook his head.

''I can't ask for her back I was mean to her and went out with her best friend behind her back.'' I shifted slightly and said

''I'll admit that was mean and stupid'' he flinched but I continued ''and I'll also say that if you hurt her again I'll attack you with a hockey stick, but!'' I exclaimed ''She is not over you. The 'I'm A Hero' thing hasn't gone away. And that's her way of coping with your deceit.'' I sighed. I can't believe I'm doing this, I thought. After months and months of planning how to make him depressed for the rest of his life for hurting my sister I'm trying to get them back together again? ''Just try please?'' He smiled hope was their and he said

''da''

* * *

A couple months after Maddie's class graduated Ivan and Emily were back together. Maddie had to explain things to her dad and he still isn't quite sure what to do about them being together.

Ve and Maddie they too got together, though it was a bit awkward with how they had been conspiring against other almost the entire time they had spent together, but they worked it out.

A scary Hungarian women who could often be found threatening someone with a frying pan had nothing to do with it.

And while I won't say that they all lived happily ever after, I will say that they did have it good.

* * *

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

Please review!

I intended this story to be much longer and much more angst filled where Ivan would be eternily heart broken and would explain his weird behavior and then she would see the light and blah blah blah but I couldn't do that to my favorite Russian so this is what you get instead though if you'd like to me to I wouldn't be averse to writing it

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T READ THAT, I MIGHT WRITE A DIFF VARIATION OF THIS STORY!

IF YOUR INTERESTED PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME SO!


End file.
